The present invention relates generally to model railroad support systems for supporting model railroad tracks either suspended from a ceiling or above a ground surface.
Model railroads are sometimes installed on overhead support systems so that they can be left permanently on display without taking up any needed floor space. Such systems must typically be custom designed, built and fitted for each individual installation, and are therefore expensive. One known overhead railroad support system has spaced parallel side members interconnected via crossbars on which a model railroad track is supported.